This invention relates generally to retractable legs for keyboards or like devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a retractable leg for a keyboard, or the like, having two detent positions.
It is becoming common practice with the widespread use of computers and computer-like devices, to have a keyboard having a low flat profile. Such a low flat keyboard is particularly useful when there are space constraints involved. One example of a space constraint occurs when a keyboard is employed with a device such as a Displayphone*, wherein the keyboard, when not in use, is slid underneath the Displayphone* base unit. However, when the keyboard is deployed i.e. extracted or removed from underneath the Displayphone base unit, it is desirable that the keyboard not lie perfectly flat. Rather, it is desirable to have the keyboard on an incline with the part of the keyboard close to the operator being in a relatively low position, and that part of the keyboard distant from the operator being in a relatively higher position. In order to accomplish such a position, it is commonplace to employ legs on the rearmost part of the keyboard which may be deployed to raise the back portion of the keyboard and to give such an incline to the keyboard. FNT *Trademark
Drawbacks with such legs, in the prior art, include the fact that such legs are cumbersome to operate; they may have complicated mechanisms which are both expensive to manufacture, and are prone to failure; they may be in awkward places for use; and they may not retract fully into the keyboard, if for example, one should want to work with the keyboard on one's lap.